Before the Dawn
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Takes place right after the season 3 finale, All I Want is You. Who did Jude choose? Fic is not suitable for younger readers. ONE SHOT!


**Summary: **Takes place right after All I Want is You. Who will Jude choose? Not suitable for younger readers. ONESHOT 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just the ideas. Jude, Tommy, and the rest of the IS info I just love to use and abuse in my own ways. Lyrics to the song Before the Dawn belong to Amy Lee and her wonderful band, Evanescenese. Again, I used and abused. HAHA. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college kid. You might get about a dollar out of me.

**A/N: **So I was sitting at my computer around midnight one day this week, thinking I really wanted to write something unbelievably fun and different, for me, that I should just do it. So I went in search of lyrics to do a oneshot (based off my random playlist on my computer) and came up with this idea. I hope you guys like it. :D OH! Italics Lyrics.

* * *

**Before the Dawn**

"Let's do it!" I said breathlessly. "All of it." I felt a grin spread across my face as I gazed into his eyes, waiting for some sign of recognition of what I was saying.

"Are you sure, Jude?" He asked me, a guarded expression on his face. I could tell he was keeping himself in check. Not letting himself get too happy by my proclamation and it pained me to think he trusted me so little after everything we've been through together.

"I've never been more sure about anything," I told him, putting everything I had into those words. His eyes softened considerably and he reached out and pulled me inside, a gasp of surprise escaping my lips. I was faintly aware of the door slamming behind me before his lips connected to mine. A kiss so full of firey passion, I thought we'd catch fire and burn for an eternity.

_Meet me after dark again_

I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of this. Of us. I felt my brain go hazy, and my body suddenly felt so weightless. This moment in time, so perfect and I wanted to commit it to memory for the rest of my life. My senses were overwhelmed with his touch, taste, and smell. I felt my arms wrap around his neck as my legs started to grow weak and jellied. As if instinctly knowing of my weakened state, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, his thumbs working their way under my shirt and slowly massaging the flesh above my hips.

_And I'll hold you_

I moaned when his lips left mine, my eyes popping open at the same time, as he turned his attention elsewhere, his hot lips kissing their way down my neck. I panted, trying to catch my breath and stay on my feet. I tightened my grip around his neck and felt his tongue lick the soft skin of my throat, causing me to gasp loudly.

"T-t-tommy?" I managed to stammer out.  
_  
I want nothing more than to see you there_

"mmmmm?" He murmured into my throat, before sucking the soft skin there. My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt one of his hands trail up my shirt, slowly and carefully, caressing his way to my left breast.  
_  
And maybe tonight,_

I felt him place a soft kiss on my neck, and nuzzle the spot a moment before he pulled back slightly, looking me straight in the eyes. I was breathless, could feel my panties beginning to get wet from arousal and didn't want him to stop what he was doing. He bent down and kissed me softly, his hand slipping from under my shirt and jacket and wrap around my waist. I returned the kiss, loving the softness in this one as much as I loved the passion from the other.

Tommy pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed.

"I want you so badly, Jude." He whispered, his voice raspy and rough. I reached up with shaky fingers and played with the hairs on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

"I love you, Tommy." I managed to say; surprised my voice wasn't shaking like the rest of me was. His eyes opened slowly to look into mine and I felt my whole body melt under his gaze. It was my look but amplified about a million times.

_We'll fly so far away_

"I love you too Jude." He said, reaching up to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and let my senses be overwhelmed by the touch of his calloused fingers. "So damn much, it hurts sometimes." I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss before running his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted without much hesitation. Our tongues dueled and hands groped. Soon, my jacket found its way to the floor along with his shirt and I don't think I have a clear memory of how it even happened; it just did.

Tommy stopped and I unwrapped my legs, my feet touching the floor again. Tommy's hands ran up and down my sides, outside my shirt, and looked me into the eyes.

"Jude-"

"I want you, Tommy." I managed to say, my voice coming out breathless as I tried to take in more air for my burning lungs. I leaned into him and whispered into his ear "Make love to me."

Tommy shivered in response and turned his head to kiss me passionately, his hands working the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up. We parted to lift my shirt over my head and reconnected again almost instantly. Soon we were both naked and fell backwards onto the bed, Tommy landing awkwardly on top of me. I giggled slightly, playing with his hair as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. We quickly got ourselves situated, not without pausing to touch to kiss before he settled on top of me, his weight supported mostly by his hands. My arms wrapped around him and roamed over his back as he explored my body with his mouth, making me gasp and arch under him.

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

As he sucked at my right breast, I felt his fingers stroking my clitoris, causing me to moan. I was lost in pleasure, not able to feel anything except how badly I wanted to have him inside me and what how he made me feel. I felt my eyes drift close, and felt his tongue roll around my peaked nipple as he slipped two fingers inside me. I heard myself let out something like a combination of a gasp and a moan, not expecting how good it made me feel. Soon I lost track of what his mouth was doing or where it was and could only notice his fingers slowly slipping in and out of me, causing me to moan uncontrollably.  
_  
Then let me never ever wake again_

His fingers slipped out of me and I opened my eyes to look up at him, blinking them into focus. Tommy kissed me, softly before pulling away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, his voice serious.

"Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"I want you inside me." I stated bluntly. Tommy gave me a small smile and kissed me deeply.  
_  
And maybe tonight, _

I felt my eyes flutter close as we kissed. I reached up blindly and lay a hand on his cheek, my fingers caressing his slightly rough cheek from the growing 5 o'clock shadow. Before I was even conscious of it, he slid inside me, and I gasped into the kiss, both in surprise and in pain. It hurt, but I really didn't care. Tommy pulled back a moment, and I could feel his worried gaze on me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked and I shook my head and met his eyes. He didn't look convinced, and waited a moment for me to recover before he began to slide in and out of me, slowly at first and building momentum and a rhythm for us to follow.

_We'll fly so far away_

My hips moved with him, our thrusts becoming rhythmic and I moaned and gripped his shoulders as I felt my body tighten around him. A couple thrusts later, I was crying out as my orgasm hit, followed closely by Tommy's.  
_  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
__  
_Tommy collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and sweating from the exertion. My whole body hummed with the after shocks of my climax and I felt exhausted and happy that I was with the man I loved more than anything else in this world - even more than my music.  
_  
Somehow I know _

Tommy wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over; my head lay on his shoulder, eyes half mast and a small smile on my face. One of his arms stayed around my waist, the other stroked my hair softly. Silence stretched between us as we both reveled in each other, in our love making. My body still hummed from the sensual onslaught.

"Tommy?"

"Hm?" He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to him, if at all possible, inhaling his strong masculine scent. I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look up at him and he smiled at me, his arm around my waist tightening and pulling me closer still.

_That we can't wake again_

"Am I dreaming?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip. This was all so perfect. So unbelievably perfect that it was almost too good to be true. Tommy bent his head down and kissed me lazily before pulling back and looking into my eyes; his blue eyes still dark from his earlier lust, but soft and clear once again.

_From this dream_

"If you are, don't wake up." He said so softly my heart melted.

I lifted myself up from him slightly to kiss him, deeply, putting everything I felt into the kiss. Letting him know how much I loved him and how much this meant to me. He responded with his own love and affection. We both pulled back and I felt breathless and dizzy once again. The things he made me feel made my head spin and I knew I made the right choice. I would have been an idiot to give this up. To give him up.

_It's not real, but it's ours_

"Jude?" Tommy said, getting my attention and reaching up to tilt my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

_Maybe tonight, _

"Marry me."

_We'll fly so far away_

I stared at Tommy a long moment, not sure if he was serious. His eyes were searching mine for some sign of an answer I wasn't sure was there. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my brain had stopped working. Tommy wanted to marry me. Tom Quincy, Little Tommy Q, former Boybander, player extraordinaire, wanted to marry me, Jude Harrison, the girl who won his friend's song writing competition and was stuck producing her. Who would have ever thought?

"I-I" I stammered, trying to get something coherent to say.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

"You don't have to answer now," Tommy told me, pulling me closer and nuzzling my face with his. "I know it's a lot to take in, but Jude, I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that is." He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his. "But think about it."

_Maybe tonight, _

"Tommy, I don't need to think about it." I told him, looking into his eyes. He looked confused and I reached up and caressed his cheek before kissing him deeply and pulling away before he had a chance to respond

_We'll fly so far away_

"Of course I'll marry you." Tommy smiled and kissed me with everything he had, rolling us over so he was on top. He pulled back and stared into my eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't planning a formal proposal…"

"You saying you don't have a ring for me Quincy?"

"We'll get you one." He told me, bending down and kissing me once again, his hand slipping between my legs and I didn't care that I didn't have a ring. I had him.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_


End file.
